<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>模仿 by MeowMeowCrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627820">模仿</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowMeowCrow/pseuds/MeowMeowCrow'>MeowMeowCrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowMeowCrow/pseuds/MeowMeowCrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>「你可以大發慈悲的告訴我天使長加百列為何如此執著於這個聖誕節限定的高級巧克力禮盒嗎，天使長加百列？」</em>
  <br/>
  <em>「因為你們的克羅里昨天也買了一個一模一樣的禮盒送給我們的阿茲拉斐爾，笑得跟一個可悲而且極度缺乏關愛的傻子一樣。」加百列說得理所當然，拆起了盒子上的紅色緞帶。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>「然後你認為一盒巧克力可以解釋為什麼克羅里不怕聖水？你覺得阿茲拉斐爾是因為吃了幾盒巧克力所以不怕地獄烈火？天堂裡氧氣缺乏讓你的腦子真的壞掉了嗎，天使長加百列？」別西卜簡直不敢置信。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>關於加百列與別西卜共同研究名為巧克力的神祕物質的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>模仿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>加百列終於注意到那人已經站在自己身後多時。</p><p>「你來晚了。」他放下望遠鏡道。</p><p>「你對我還抱有任何期待？真令人動容。」</p><p>「我以為地獄王子好歹也有一丁點王子該有的禮儀，王子殿下。」</p><p>「王子王子的吵死了。你是蒼蠅嗎？」</p><p>「我正試圖用你的語言和你溝通，天知道我有多久沒和<em> 你們那邊的人 </em>打交道了。我以為這一點小小的善意會讓你更願意遵守我們約定好的時間，別西卜。」加百列徐徐轉身，看著地獄王子一臉不悅地坐在那張彈簧嘰嘰作響的雙人床上，沾著泥濘的皮鞋毫無憐憫之意地蹭著鼠灰色的床單。</p><p>「你聽起來像一個種族歧視的中年白人。」別西卜毫不掩飾地翻了翻白眼。</p><p>「你看起來像是地獄來的蒼蠅王……恕我的譬喻有失創意，但這已經是我能想到最惡毒的污辱。」加百列衝他擠出了一個和白色塑膠一樣亮眼而虛假的笑容。「我要的東西，你買來了嗎？」</p><p>「<em> 當然，我可不像你一樣無用，連一家甜點店都怕得要死。 </em> 」別西卜嘶聲啐道，眼睛閃爍著混濁的紅光，那副為了融入人類社會而披上的外皮底下地獄王子被天使長惹得怒不可遏。「 <em> 怕一點點粉紅糖霜弄髒你的高級圍巾了嗎？還是怕焦糖糖漿卡了你的指甲縫？天堂專門養著你們這群無病呻吟、裝模作樣、腦袋空空的天使嗎？ </em>」</p><p>「親愛的王子殿下，」加百列俯下身使自己視線與別西卜齊平，燦爛的假笑依然戴在臉上，「你會這麼暴躁，只是因為聖誕節快到了，到處都充滿快活的氣息和美妙的節慶歌曲。……你有買來吧，王子殿下？」</p><p>別西卜沒有回答，只是攤開了手掌，上方的空氣開始扭曲、變形，詭異的紅光隱隱閃爍。</p><p>「順帶一提，是<em> 我們這邊 </em>決定讓各大商家在萬聖節一結束時馬上開始循環撥放聖誕歌曲。事實證明即使是瑪麗亞．凱莉的歌聲，經過過度廣告宣傳後也能夠變成十分有效的折磨器具。可憐的零售業工作者。」</p><p>「上帝祝福他們。」</p><p>輕輕的<em> 砰 </em>一聲，一個繫著鮮紅色緞帶的白色盒子從半空中掉落至別西卜的掌心。</p><p>「謝謝你。」</p><p>「你可以下地獄了。」</p><p>「我以為你恨我入骨。」</p><p>「地獄很大，我可以永遠不必見你一眼，讓你慢慢的在沼澤裡腐爛生蛆，讓蠕蟲以你空空的腦袋為家。」別西卜握著盒子，在潔白的表面上留下了髒兮兮的手印。「要不是我們要挖出克羅里和阿茲拉斐爾的骯髒小秘密，我才不想和你待在同一個房間裡。」</p><p>「看吧，到頭來你還是得承認你需要我，殿下。」加百列一彈指，一股新鮮的空氣如清泉般從他指間流過，挟帶著乾草與百合的香氣。別西卜留下的各種痕跡污漬全都消失無蹤，他底下的雙人床不再發出悲戚且惱人的嘎吱聲，床單也變成了觸感良好的白色織品。別西卜對此不予置評，只是把白色的方盒子往加百列的手中狠狠送去。</p><p>「你可以大發慈悲的告訴我天使長加百列為何如此執著於這個聖誕節限定的高級巧克力禮盒嗎，天使長加百列？」</p><p>「因為你們的克羅里昨天也買了一個一模一樣的禮盒送給我們的阿茲拉斐爾，笑得跟一個可悲而且極度缺乏關愛的傻子一樣。」加百列說得理所當然，拆起了盒子上的紅色緞帶。</p><p>「<em> 然後你認為一盒巧克力可以解釋為什麼克羅里不怕聖水？你覺得阿茲拉斐爾是因為吃了幾盒巧克力所以不怕地獄烈火？天堂裡氧氣缺乏讓你的腦子真的壞掉了嗎，天使長加百列？ </em>」別西卜簡直不敢置信。加百列手中的紅色自主地扭動了起來，晃眼間變成了一條手指粗細的黑色小蛇，對著天使長嘶嘶吐著紅信。</p><p>「我不會輕易排除這個可能性。承認吧，我們已經跟監他們一兩個月了，卻一點頭緒也沒有……沒有神秘禱告，沒有犧牲祭品，沒有異教儀式，什麼都沒有。」加百列又彈了下指頭，召喚了一點奇蹟使那條小蛇不再對他吐信威嚇，乖順地扭曲、摺疊起細長的身子後又變回紅色的緞帶——此時已經是一枚紅色的緞帶蝴蝶結。「或許這些人類食物真的有什麼不可言喻的力量。」</p><p>「我覺得這裡唯一不可言喻的事情是你的腦子。」</p><p>加百列把紅蝶結別在那人一頭凌亂的黑色短髮上。那人今天沒有和往常一樣戴著那只可笑的絨毛蒼蠅，也省掉了那些惹眼的彩帶和勳章，只穿了一身簡單的黑色西裝，底下的襯衫少扣了幾顆扣子，或著扣錯了幾顆扣子，總之凌亂異常，暗紅色的領帶也只是隨意的披掛著。他知道這個外表只是地獄王子的偽裝，不是別西卜真正的樣子，就如同這個一米八六的中年高加索男子不是天使長加百列真正的模樣，但他不了解為何地獄王子偏偏要選這一副體型嬌小、掛著一張脾氣暴躁的臉、看不出性別特徵的身體。</p><p>「總而言之，試試看吧，巧克力。」加百列聳肩，掀開了禮盒的蓋子後向別西卜遞去。</p><p>十二塊手工巧克力靜靜地躺在紅色的烘焙紙上，散發著淡淡的甜味與榛果的香氣。加百列的存在早於亞當與夏娃，他也在人類的世界行走了千餘年，基本上大大小小的事情都經歷過了，卻從來沒有體會過所謂的口腹之欲。他還記得阿茲拉斐爾曾經邀請他一同享用一種叫做壽司的食物，而他理所當然地拒絕了阿茲拉斐爾的好意；這副身體不是人類，並沒有進食的生理需求，他不明白阿茲拉斐爾為何如此熱衷於用人類的食物玷汙自己完美的聖體。</p><p>「為什麼是我試而不是你試？我記得是你堅持要我買來的。」別西卜挑眉質問道。</p><p>「我不想用巧克力玷汙我的聖體。這基本上就是一堆糖和油脂，我甚至不曉得為什麼人類要用這樣的東西來殘害自己。」</p><p>別西卜一言不發地翻著白眼，爾後一臉不屑地用兩指夾起了一塊巧克力——小小的愛心形狀，暖棕色的表面有如鏡面ㄧ般光滑，還煞有介事地點綴了幾片金箔。加百列看著他張口咬下，那個瞬間空氣中的甜味似乎更濃了些，黏稠的焦糖餡料流了出來沾在別西卜的手指上，方才好不容易用奇蹟弄乾淨的手又再度變得髒兮兮的。</p><p>「很甜。」別西卜簡短地評論道。</p><p>「……然後呢？」</p><p>「我不覺得我得到了免疫聖水的能力。」別西卜斜眼藐視著他，把剩下的巧克力送進口中咀嚼，又把手指上的焦糖醬舔了乾淨。</p><p>「真是令人失望。」</p><p>「換你了。」</p><p>「什麼？」</p><p>「我說換你了，加百列。」</p><p>「我以為你說沒有效果。」</p><p>「說不準巧克力只對天使有效呢。不然為什麼是克羅里買禮盒給阿茲拉斐爾，而不是阿茲拉斐爾買禮盒給克羅里呢。」別西卜把盒子往加百列的胸口推去。「吃就對了，囉嗦。」</p><p>加百列看著盒子，又把視線移向別西卜，又看了看盒子。</p><p>別西卜嘖了一聲，從盒子裡揀了一塊和剛才一樣的心型巧克力，站在彈簧床上雙眼直視著他。站在床上的別西卜剛好和加百列齊高，讓加百列可以看清楚那人五官的細節。別西卜的虹膜是一種冷漠的藍灰色，但換了一個角度又看起來泛著若有似無的殷紅。</p><p>別西卜捏著加百列的下顎，迫使他張嘴，迅速地將巧克力投入他口中。</p><p>這可能是加百列第一次體會<em> 咀嚼 </em>是什麼感覺。</p><p>他動著雙頰的肌肉，牙齒互相碰撞著，巧克力在他的口腔中融化；唾腺新分泌的唾液包裹著他的舌頭，使得數十種、數百種味覺在他的味蕾上擴散。他可以嚐得到甜味被微微的苦襯托著，焦糖黏稠而甜膩，帶著榛果的焦香，再引出酒的香醇和水果類的酸。加百列咀嚼著，眨了眨眼睛，看著別西卜有些不耐煩的表情緩緩吞嚥。</p><p>「怎麼樣？」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>「要我取一點地獄烈火試試看嗎？」</p><p>「嗯、啊？……噢，不不不，我想不必麻煩了。這顯然一點用都沒有」加百列終於回過神，猛搖著頭澄清。</p><p>「想也知道這一點用也沒有。你或許很閒吧，那顆空空腦袋大概也做不了什麼事，但是我和你不一樣，沒有時間在這裡陪你瞎耗。」別西卜跳下雙人床，作勢整理了下衣襬和領口，轉身往套房的出口走去。「等你有好一點的點子再來找我，加百列。」</p><p>「欸，別西卜，等——」</p><p>加百列的手撲了空，原本別西卜的位置只剩下一團灰黑色的塵霧。</p><p> </p><p>天使長愣在原地，呆站了許久，最後默默地一人在蘇活區的二樓狹小套房內，獨自一人吃完了剩下的十顆巧克力。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>手感復健中……加百列就是個壞嘴巴的鈍感男人，然後別西卜變成了無奈吐槽役XD<br/>很久沒有寫好預兆了，希望大家喜歡</p><p>Plurk: @Yanai_Inori</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>